Priceless royalty
by Batistasprincess
Summary: So what happens when Ted DiBiase is on the top of his game? When he thinks he's got the riches, titles and, girl...enter Our Princess. What does she have in store for him? An adventure of the lifetime.


Chapter 1: Once a pound a wwe raw show

~Ted's pov~

"So Teddy". My Girlfriend said. "Do you have a match"?

"Yeah for my title". I replied. "Some new person".

Maryse laughs and smirks.

"No competition for you Teddy". Her French accent said.

Suddenly a stampede of people ran by. They were cheering and shouting.

"She's here"! Shouted Drew McIntyre.

"OMG a real Princess"! Kelly Kelly yells.

"Is she hot"? Asked John Cena asked.

"Probley, but she's not dashing"! Cody Rhodes said.

He stops at my door with Randy Orton. He walks in with him to get away from the horde.

"Hey Ted….whore. Let's go see this chick"! Cody said.

"Rumors are that she's a real Princess and she's a fourth gene". Randy said.

I nod impressively. Maryse's face becomes revolusive.

"Please a real princess! In the wwe? Why would her parents allow such a thing! I mean elle n'aurait pas obtenir des enlèvements ou violées ou meurtre (wouldn't she get kidnap or raped or murder)". Maryse started to ramble on in French.

"Maryse! English please"! We yell.

"Sorry! Let's go! This is an outrage! I'm the sexiest of sexy"! She shirks.

We leave the room. Maryse clinging to my arm. Randy walking on my left and Cody next to Maryse.

When we got their others were cheering. We get up close and see a long brunette haired woman, with pale skin that shines like diamonds. I pull up my title and see her spin around. Everyone cheers and the males stare at her. The females admire her clothing, her hair, her style. Hell she looks way better then Maryse.

"Melanie welcome". Drew said walking past us and, up to her.

Drew hugs Melanie and she hugs back. Melanie smiles.

"Hej Drew! It's been to long". She said.

"Oi Mel"! Sheamus yells pushing past everyone.

"Sheam! How are you"? She asked hugging him.

"Golden to be honest. Now that "The Norse Goddess" is here". Sheamus tells her.

"Awe! So sweet"! Melanie said with a smile.

"Mel! OMG! Like girl how are you"? Layla said shoving Maryse to side and, running over to Melanie.

"Hey Lay! What's up girl"? Mel asked.

Layla hugs her and Mel smiles.

"Oh nothing really besides the fact, "THE Norse Goddess" Melanie, the true Princess of Denmark is here"! Layla said.

"Tak (thank you) Layla, finally I'm here". She said with a smile.

"How dare you push me"! Maryse said getting up in Layla's face.

Then Mel gets into Maryse's face.

"What are you going to do about it"? Maryse asked.

Mel smirks and slaps her. Maryse falls to the ground and everyone is in shock.

"So you must be Maryse the slut. If you ever get in my friend's face again, I'll make sure it's worse then a slap"! Mel said with a snarl.

Maryse's eyes turn huge and she gets up. She gets up and walks over to me slowly. Her eyes scream fear. Mel's eyes turn a deep shade of red.

"Bloody hell"! Regal said with Wade Barrett behind him.

"It's Melanie here self. Well Princess, you decide to come to the light eh"? Wade asked.

"Smeg off! I do as I please". Mel said with a laugh.

Wade smirks, Drew laughs at Wade.

"Wade lad, the Princess got you their! My God she hasn't lost a step in her". Drew tells him.

"Thanks Drew, I know I haven't but dumbass here has"! Mel said.

The Euros except Wade laughs. Wade shakes his head and said: "You're prejudice won't keep you warm tonight".

We all look at him weird.

"In Danish". Mel said smirking.

Wade goes to open his mouth and Mel hits his gut. Wade's eyes open wide and Mel said: "That's why now shut up"!

We all laugh and Layla asked: "Mel so what's up"?

"I'll tell you what's up! Marriage"! Mel said with a dark tone. "I'm suppose to get married to some guy who works here, he's a champ also".

"Really Mel"? Wade asked.

"Yeah! You won't believe who it is"! Mel said.

"Who"? Layla asked.

"Ted DiBiase Jr". Mel said with a low tone.

My eyes light up! Me? Come on this has to be a joke! No way am I to be married to her! I mean… she's to good for me. She's royalty and I'm just a millionaire. That's all and nothing more. Maryse pulled my arm, telling me to just leave with her. Forget it Maryse, you're nothing to me! You're just a gold digging slut, who has the shopoholic illness. I need better… I guess it's Mel. I step up to the front of the group.

"I'm him. It's nice to meet you". I say.

~My pov~

So finally I'm here at the wwe. Finally I met the man, I'm to wed.

"It's nice to meet you as well your highness". I said.

"How did you know about that"? Ted asked.

"It's required that I know that". I tell him.

Ted smiles and a small smile comes on my face. But then walks up with his signature laugh. A smile plays on his face. My Mom by his side. Now I know something big is going to happen.


End file.
